The Internet is a system of interconnected computer networks that use a standard TCP/IP (Transfer Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) suite to provide access to an extensive range of information resources and services. Such information resources may include images, audio data, video data, and document data, including inter-linked hypertext documents. Unless a user already knows how to access a document direction, the user may utilize a search engine to access the desired information.
Conventionally, search engines may utilize key word search logic to search and retrieve data from pre-processed data, retrieved by web crawling applications and indexed into one or more databases. However, keyword searching, including query expansion techniques, provides a set of search results related to the key words supplied by the user, but such results may not represent the results for which the user was searching.
Semantic searching attempts to improve search accuracy by taking into account both user context and assumptions about the underlying meaning of data in the data space in order to return search results that are relevant to the user's search. Semantic Search technologies may employ various semantic search methodologies, including, but not limited to, resource description framework (RDF) traversal, keyword-to-concept mapping, graph patters, logical inferences, and fuzzy logic for searching. However, semantic searching of a large document space may be resource intensive.